¿Cómo está Tori?
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Nada es ella, pero a la vez, lo es todo. ¿Cómo saber cuando alguien es tu todo o nada? /Jori/ /Jade&Tori/


-¿Cómo está Tori?

-No ha podido dormir en semanas.

No es que no hubiera podido, si no es porque no quería. No quería cerrar los ojos y ver oscuridad, ver nada, tal y como se sentía su corazón en aquel momento.

A penas podía quitarse aquella noche de la mente. Jade y ella habían discutido y las cosas que se dijeron, apenas mejoraron la situación, si no que la empeoraron. Ambas se partieron el corazón la una a la otra y cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de todo, era demasiado tarde. Jade se subió a la camioneta y Tori sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba y temblando, calló de rodillas al suelo cuando rompió a llorar. Lloró y lloró hasta que no sintió nada más, hasta que dejó que su mente se vaciara y quedara la nada. A penas se enteró del teléfono cuando empezó a sonar, solo lo notó cuando un mensaje saltó en medio de la pantalla: "Jade se muere"

Su corazón dio un vuelco e intentó correr, pero su cuerpo permaneció allí, parado, sin saber qué hacer. No podía moverse, el miedo la había agarrado y como un monstruo, devoraba cada parte de su ser. Sentía vértigo y náuseas, como si de un momento a otro, se fuera a desvanecer. Intentó correr, intentó ir al hospital, pero lo siguiente que recordaba era el frío tacto de las manos de su madre sobre su rostro, las sábanas de su habitación y las miradas de preocupación entre su madre y su hermana, el los ojos de las dos puestos en Tori, pero nada más. Era como si el mundo se consumiera a su alrededor mientras ella era un muerto viviente y, en realidad, lo empezó a ser desde aquel instante.

A penas comía y menos bebía. Se pasaba las horas y horas en su cuarto, intentando no pensar, no sentir, pero el ser humano está hecho de una pasta que necesita ese veneno para poder respirar y pasaba lo que pasaba. Jade estaba muerta, a penas las escuchaba a ambas hablar de ella y cuando podía saltar en una conversación, evitaban el tema. Tenía dieciocho años, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Cuando eres un niño chico, eliges lo que quieres entender y lo que no, y aunque en aquel momento deseaba serlo, no podía y sabía lo que pasaba. Jade, la única persona que había amado con locura en su corta vida, se había ido pensando lo peor de ella y aquello era algo que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Se había ido pensando que era lo peor y nada lo podía cambiar.

Nada… Lo pensaba, y cada vez que lo hacía, sus lágrimas caían de nuevo.

"No pienso nada malo de ti, más que eres el sol de mi vida"

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba. Tan radiante como siempre. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, aquel tacto frío que al contraste con la temperatura de Tori hacía que su vello se erizara. Era ella, estaba viva, pero ¿cómo? Era imposible.

Aunque, ¿qué más da? Estaba allí, estaba viva y de nuevo estaba junto a ella. Tomándola de su rostro, la besó y la trajo a ella. Aquellos besos, como los había echado de menos. Si antes estaba muerta, era un zombi entre humanos, ahora era Lázaro, que había vuelto de entre los muertos con el beso más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida. Porque aquello era lo que tiene cuando se está enamorado, un beso de esa persona y estás de nuevo en el paraíso del Edén.

Podía gritar a los cuatro vientos, el aire volvía a sus pulmones, la sangre a sus mejillas, la alegría a su corazón. Había revivido y, lo más importante, había revivido gracias a ella.

Tendidas en la cama, las dos no se iban del lado de la otra. Se decían de todo, sin palabra alguna. Se tocaban, recorriendo cada punto de su cuerpo para poder memorizarse como lo habían hecho todos los días desde que habían estado juntas. Habían tenido sus altibajos, habían tenido sus peleas y sus broncas, pero las habían superado. El infierno se podía helar antes de que algo malo les pasara lo suficientemente grave para que pudieran separar a aquellas dos almas. Sus manos entrelazadas lo decían. Ni Dios las podría separar. Eran un solo ser la una con la otra, una mitad que necesita a su otra para poder sobrevivir, para poder un día cerrar los ojos y cuando lo abra, sabrá que la otra seguirá allí para siempre.

Para siempre… o no.

Porque aquella era la razón por la que no quería cerrar Tori sus ojos, porque cuando los abre, al segundo vuelve a su infierno.

-¿Evita dormir?

-No...evita soñar….

* * *

><p><strong>Historia supercorta inspirada en un pequeño comic que si algún fan de Carmilla, web serie en youtube que recomiendo que veais, la lee, sabe de que comic se trata.<strong>

**para los demas, espero que os guste y me digan que tal.**


End file.
